User blog:Stofferex/LATE 4 Year anniversary
So 2012 26th of May marked the day I first joined here. And look how far we come. Honestly... I have no idea of what to do here. Uhm... I guess I thank a couple of people that has been with me "the most" WonderPikachu Thank you for being a really level headed and down right cool guy. You're one of the best admins here honestly. Keep the video games playing and the history written. Lexi I know some stuff hasn't been easy for ya, but you have my support all the way through. Keep doing on what you're doing... being fucking hilarious! Dragonsblood Awwww yeah, its time for a thanks to Dragon! :D No but seriously, I know I have been a little hard time from time. But hey, people learn from their mistakes right? And what I've learned is that you're a great guy. No matter what anyone says, keep DRB going or do anyting that you wanna do. Only greatness comes to the ones who never gives up! Cave We had our differences but over all, you are a cool guy. I respect that. Thumbs up! Oh btw, DO L VS RORSCHACH ALREADY D:< Cyan and Gir Since you work together now I decided, why not thank you both. Cyan, you have always been great and never stop being great. Or else your name won't be Alexander... or something. Anyway, keep doing what you do. Gir, again, MAAAAANY differences but we both have our faults. And if we can forgive and forget, then fuck the past right? So make sure you and Cyan keep doing great! GREEEEEAT! Flats Damn man, you're still going on strong! Shieeet. I remember when you first joined. You were fucking amazing. Now... you fucking suck D: Jk, you're great man. For like the 1000 time, keep doing what you do and you will... do great I guess? (Honestly, Im running out of ideas to make these thanks unique) Coupe Even tho you're not here as much, you're still an amazing guy. Fighting in the war and stuff, that takes heart and guts... and everything else or else it wouldn't work that great. And fuuuuuuck, 8 seasons? Suck on that ERB! But yeah, even if you're not on as much its still awesome to see you when you're here. So keep your life going on strong man! The Community Well you're the guys I have spend the most time with these past years and have made some awesome friends. And gotten some amazing opportunities (You can listen to me on Spotify, Freddy vs Slender :D) So yeah, thanks for everything. From rapping, writing, support and to just be good pals in general. I really dig it! Others Now even if your name hasn't showed up here, you may or may not had a moment with me whenever its good or bad. But either way, thank you for being there nonetheless. *Sigh* Keep doing what you do and yaddayaddayadda you know the drill right? So yeah, in over all. Thank you for these past 4 years. And hopefully I'll see you soon with some new stuff coming up. Like maybe... oh I dunno. A return of a certain series of me talking? You'll see... Category:Blog posts